After all those years
by xoxthehockeygirlxox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since 2nd grate. That was when Gabriella moved to Albuquerque and the Bolton's were their neighbors. Everyone is teasing them that they like eachother. Is it true? And if it is, will they admitt their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are best friends since ****2****nd**** grate. Because that was when Gabriella moved to Albuquerque. The Bolton family were her neighbors.  
**

_**It's Thursday.**_

Troy rings Gabriella's doorbell. That's what he does every morning to pick her up to go to school.

'I'm coming!' Gabriella shouted while she rushes down the stairs.

Troy chuckles. That's how it goes every day. She opens the door and then she asks him if he want to come inside because she isn't ready yet. Then after she's done doing her make-up or something else they sit downstairs in de living room talking for half an hour and then they have to hurry because they don't want to be late.

Gabriella opens the door and steps on to the porch. Troy looks at her surprised.

'Did you finish your hair and make-up yet?' He asks her a little surprised but also teasing her.

'Haha! Very funny wildcat! It's not that I spend half an hour to do my hair and make-up!'

'No of course not, how could I even think it' He says sarcastically.

She hits him playfully at his chest.

'Now get in the damn car and drive me to school already!' She says laughing.

'Alright, I'm on my way! Have to be somewhere Montez?' He says laughing while starting the car.

'No, I just don't want to be late…. Again'

'Well, you can't blame me! You are the one that spends usually too much time doing your make-up or whatever you're doing upstairs and then you want to talk to me about nothing, and then, yeah, we're late for school. But of course I can't blame you, 'cause who doesn't want to talk to me. Troy Bolton' He says chuckling.

'Well mister ego, I will not talk to you then tomorrow' she says while putting a cheeky smile on her face. She knows that he couldn't live without it.

'No, no, no! Please don't torture me like that. You were right, it was my fault. Please keep talking to me!'

'That's just what I wanted to hear!' She says laughing.

'Ow you're gonna pay for that Montez, right when I parked my car!' He parks his car and prints out of his door to the passenger's seat and opens the door and tickles Gabriella.

'TROY! STOP IT!' She tries to come out of his grip, but he is to strong.

'Uh-uh , say it! Say Troy Bolton is the hottest boy I know and he doesn't deserve to be tortured like how I did. So I apologize to him for that!'

'NEVER!'

'Say it!'

'Okay! Troy Bolton is the hottest boy I know and he doesn't deserve to be tortured like how I did. So I apologize to him for that'

'Now that wasn't that hard!'

'O, you don't know how hard that was for me!' She says to tease him.

'You want another tickle session Montez?'

'No! I'm sorry!'

'Good girl.' He laughs while walking into the school carrying his and Gabriella's books.

-----------------------------------

'Look we have here, the two lovebirds who don't want to admit they like each other.' Chad says while doing a weird handshake with Troy and hugs Gabriella.

'Yeah okay Chad, enough!' Troy says laughing trying not to show that Chad kinda revealed his secret that only he knows.

Taylor and Sharpay walk over to them.

'Well at least he says something truthfully.' Taylor says shrugging and hugging Gabriella after Sharpay.

'You two hello too and also enough' Gabriella says laughing uncomfortably because she knows they're right but they don't know. And she's pretty sure Troy doesn't feel it so she plans it to stay like it is.

'Yeah well that may be, but then why is he carrying his _and _ your books would be my question.' Sharpay says.

'Guys please stop okay, it's not new I carry her books to so please don't make a big deal of it en just stop talking about it. Anybody any news?'

'Yeah, we have extra BB-practice during free-period.' Chad says.

'Okay.'

The bell rings

'Okay by guys, bye Troy.' Gabriella gives Troy a kiss on the cheek and then walks off.

'No sure there's nothing going on between you and Gabby dude.' Chad says sarcastically. 'See you later man. Bye Shar, bye Tay.' He gives Taylor a quick wink and then walks off too.

'O and you were gonna say there's nothing going on between you and Chad, Tay…?' Troy chuckles. 'Bye, see you at lunch.' Troy walks off and Taylor and Sharpay walk also to their classes.

-------------------------------------

_**At lunch time.**_

'Hey captain, what's up man!' Chad says while walking towards Troy.

'Hey man, nothing, I'm good.' Troy says back.

'Good, any news on the Gabriella front?'

'Dude, I swear. If you're keeping on doing that I'm really gonna be pissed off!' Troy says a little annoyed.

'I'm sorry Troy. It's just that it's so obvious, that she likes you to! Just so you know.' And with that they walk to their table where they always sit during Lunch. The girls are already there.

------------------------------------

With the girls (they don't know that the boys can hear them.)

'So Gabs, any news on the Troy front?' Sharpay asks excited.

'Please, stop asking that Shar! It really isn't funny anymore!' Gabby replays a little annoyed.

'_Why does everybody have to ask that! Can't I just have a really good friend from the opposite sex and __maybe__ and yea __maybe__ like that friend more than just a really good friend.'_ Troy and Gabriella think at the same time.

'Hey girls!' Troy says. 'I'm having a sleepover Friday-night. Wanna come over?' He asks.

'Yeah sure!' The girls say at the same time. Then laugh.

'Good, come to mine at 5:30 p.m.'

'We'll be there!'

--------------------------------------

_**That Friday**__**-night.**_

Troy's doorbell rings at 5:15 p.m. He opens the door.

'Hey Gabby! Come in!' 'Why are you early?'

'I just thought you maybe could use some help, and if you don't we could just talk a bit. What you don't like remember.' She says while giggling.

'Well, I'm almost done but after that we can talk.' He says winking at her. 'I just have to put some pillows at the ground and then I'm done.'

'Okay, I'll help you with that.'

After five minutes they're done and they're talking.

'By the way is there alcohol?' Gabriella asks.

'Yeah, why? I thought you didn't drink.' Troy asks confused.

'I don't, it's just please don't get drunk, Troy. I always feel safe around you, except when you're drunk. I mean then I still feel safe, just don't please.'

'I won't Gabs, but why the worrying? Am I really that bad when I'm drunk?' He says chuckling.

'Troy! You do know what I mean.'

'Yeah I know, sorry, am I forgiven?' He pouts.

Gabriella giggles. 'Yeah you are.' And she gives him a hug.

Then the doorbell rings and after 2 minutes the gang is sitting in de living room from the Bolton's. Gabriella is sitting on Troy's lap and Taylor and Chad are sitting next to each other and Sharpay and Ryan are sitting next to each other.

'So what's next?' Chad asks.

'Let's play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle!' Sharpay says excited.

'Yeah!' Gabriella and Taylor answers happy.

The guys grown.

'Please Troy, please please please please please!' Gabriella pouts 'cause she know he can't resist that.

'No Gabby not that look!' He closes his eyes. After 20 seconds. 'Did you stop yet?'

'Yes.' She lied

He opens one eye to see if she's saying the truth. 'Gabby! You're still doing it! Okay okay I'm playing.'

'Dude!' Chad and Ryan say together.

'I'm sorry.' Troy says a little embarrassed. 'You can chose which game?'

'Thank you!' Gabby says quickly.

'You own me Gabs!'

'I'll do anything.' she says smiling.

'Uh-uh. You guys can't chose which game. First we'll play Truth or Dare and after that we'll see a movie and then we'll play Spin the Bottle!' Sharpay says.

'Oh, and you are the one to decide that?!' Chad says.

'Yeah!'

'Ughh… Fine!'

The girls squeal.

'Okay, okay, me first. Ehm Troy. Truth or Dare?' Sharpay says excited.

Troy thinks for a moment. 'Dare. '

'I dare you to sing a song for us about love about how you feel about it.'

'What!?? I can't sing and you know that!'

'I don't care, a dare is a dare.'

'Ugh.. Okay..

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop'

When he was done everybody stares at him with mouth dropped.  
**  
I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sits in silence. They never heard him sing before.

'Guys please don't make it more akward then it already is?!!' Troy says.

'So Troy, you can choice the next one.' Gabby says to break the silence.

'Ehm yeah… Chad, Truth or Dare?'

'Well after what you just did I'm gonna pick Truth.' He answered.

Troy smirk. 'Well… Because you're doing it all the time with me and Gabby. Why do you always wink at Taylor?'

'Well, because…. Hey you can't blame me, you're doing it all the time to Gabs so I'm doing it to Taylor. There's no reason for.'

'Dude, you picked truth. That means that you have to tell the truth!' Troy answers.

'Okay! I do that because I feel comfertable around Taylor. You happy?'

'Hey it's part of the game! You can't get mad at me!' Troy says in selfdefence.

'Yeah, but you choose the question. You could have had atleast choose another queastion!'

'Guys stop it! It's just a game! Now Chad, who's the next sacrificial animal?' Ryan says to stop them from arguing.

A cheeky smile appears on his face. 'Gabster, Truth or Dare?'

Gabriella gets nervous. 'Ehmm…. Trare…' she mumbles.

'Gabs you have to choice one of them, you can't put them together!' Chad says laughing.

'Okay, Dare.' She says unsure.

Chad smirks. 'I dare you to kiss Troy!'

'WHAT!!!' Troy and Gabby say at the same time.

Chad laughs. 'A Dare is a Dare remember.' 'O, and it has to drag on atleast 30 seconds!' Chad winks at Taylor and Sharpay. This is excactly how they planned it.

Gabby looks at Troy as red as a tomato. And Troy isn't any different.

'We still have to watch a movie and play some other games you two. Just kiss already!'

Gabriella sighs and turns her had to Troy's and kisses him.

Ryan, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor are all cheering.

Troyella smiles in the kiss. Troy opens his mouth a little and his tongue touches Gabbys lips. She accept it by opening her mouth a little, just as far enough that Troy can slide his tongue inside her mouth. He search around like he has to find something that he left in her mouth but when their tongues touch eachother they feel a spark and a weird feeling in the buttom of their stomaches and they pull their tongue back and just kiss. But after 2 seconds Gabby enters Troy's mouth and now they are French kissing.

'25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30!' Ryan counts and by the soung of 30 Troy and Gabriella pull apart immediately.

'So are you now finally gonna admitt that you like eachother?!' Sharpay askes hopefully.

Gabby is still sittig on Troy's lap. 'Shar it was a dare! I had to kiss him, so I did. Nothing else.' But she knows that she and Troy know better. And to confirm that to Troy she pinches Troy softly.

'Yeah it was a dare to kiss him, but we never said that you two had to French kiss!' Sharpay says back with a smirk.

'Whatever! Ry, Truth or Dare?' Gabby says.

They play the game for another half an hour and then wanna watch a movie.

'So what movie do you wanna watch?' Taylor asks.

'Let's watch _Picture this_!' Gabby says excited.

They all agree and watch the movie. After half an hour Troy pulls Gabby to his side and holds her. He takes her hand and starts playing with her fingers.

Gabbly smiles and she lays her head on his chest.

---------------------------------------------

_**After the movie**_

'Now who's tired?!!?' Sharpay asks.

'Yeah a little tired…' Ryan answers.

'Well that's to bad 'cause we still have to play spinn the bottle!

The guys grown.

'I'll go and get some potato chrips who want some?' Taylor asks.

All of them says: 'Yeah me too!'

'I'll come with you to grab something to drink, anyone else?' Gabby says.

'Yeah a coke please!' Troy says.

When they got everything the sit in a circle.

'Okay first a kiss on the cheek, after thet on the mouth and then you can choose.' Sharpay says excitedly looking at Taylor, Chad, Ryan and then to Troy and Gabriella.

'The first two are….' She spins the bottle. 'Taylor and Ry!'

Taylor and Ryan kiss eachother on the cheek. Then Taylor spinns the bottle.

'Troy and….' 'Sharpay!'

Troy and Sharpay kiss eachother on the cheek. Gabby watch is quietly. Then Troy spinns.

'Chad and… ' 'Ryan!'

'WHAATTT!!!' Chad and Ryan ask shocked. 'I'm not gonna kiss him!' Chad says pointing at Ryan while giving a disgusting look.

'Okay, I'll spinn again.' Troy says and spinns for a second time. 'Sharpay and….' 'Ryan'

Sharpay and Ryan look at eachother.. 'Well atleast it's just on the cheek.' Sharpay says relieved.

They give eachother a kiss on the cheek and then wipe their mouths.

'Okay, the next are….' 'Gabby and….' She gives the other a wink 'Troy! O, and from now on you have to kiss on the mouth.'

'You guys do this on porpose don't you!' Troy says acting a little mad.

'Hey, if you don't admitt it by yourself then we have to help right.' Chad says shrugging.

Troy shakes his head and leans in to Gabby. When their lips are about to touch he gives her a wink and kisses her on the mouth.

After a while they're done and go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

_**The next Monday**_

Troy rings Gabriella's doorbell as usual and then they drive to school.

In the car.

'Gabs can you please help me with math? I don't understand it at all.'

'Yeah sure! We can study after school in the library.' 'After your practise of course.'

'Thanks!' he kisses her cheek.

(A.N. They haven't kissed anymore since the sleepover, and they're still best friends but not a couple.)

----------------------------------------------------

After practice Troy goes to the library. Gabby's already waiting for him.

'I'm sorry, am I to late?' Troy asks worried looking at his watch.

Gabriella giggles. 'No, we didn't said a time so practically you couldn't be late.'

'Okay, lets go then' Troy says smiling.

They go into the library and sit down.

'So which one don't you get?'Gabby says.

'Well practically none, but espessialy this one' Troy points at one.

'Well that's indeed a verry difficult one, let's just start at the beginning.' Gabby says.

They keep on working but forgett about the time.

After 2 and a half hour.

'So you get most of them?' Gabby asks.

'Well, actually, I do, I think. I never thought math could be easy!' He says chuckling.

'Yeah, it's easy because it's work of a month ago, Bolton!' Gabby says giggling.

'What now way! Look I have it here in my agenda!' He shows her his agenda.

'Yeah, I know, but loor at mine.' Gabby shows him.

'Dûhh, you're doing another direction.'

'Yeah, well let's talk about this later I'm hungry let's go home. What time is it?'

Troy looks at his watch and gasps.

**Oh no! what's wrong?  
Hope you liked it.  
Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! F****irst I want to thank all of you who reviewd to my story! I really appreciate that! But now let's go back to the story.**

Gabby looks worried at Troy.

'Troy, what's wrong?'

'Gabs what time does the school close?' He looks at her worried.

'Ehm.. 6:30 p.m.'

'Great then we're locked in!' He says sarcastically.

'No! My mom will be worried sick!'

'Yeah mine to. Why don't you have any signal in this fucking school!'

'Okay Troy, enough!'

Troy looks at her weird. 'What?'

'Well, we're locked in, but then we have to make the best of it.'

Troy already calmed down. 'You can read my mind Montez! So what so you wanna do?'

'Well, as I said. I'm hungry. But from where can we get food. I don't think we can call for a pizza or something….'

'But who said we have to.' He says winking and leads her to the teachers room.

'Troy, why are we standing in front of the teachers room. You know we are not allowed to go in there.'

'I thought you wanted to eat.' Troy says with a cheeky smile and opens the door.

When they see what's in there their mouths drop. There were 4 lounge couches set around a BIG plasma television screen. There was a bar (with alcohol!) and there was a microwave and a fridge.

'WOW! I never thought it would be this luxury!' Gabby says still in shock.

Troy already walked over to the couch en settled down. 'Me neither! My dad would never tell me how it looked like, because he always said: 'It's not fair to let you know what's in the teachers room while other kids in school dream to know what's in here.' And now I understand why!'

Gabby giggles and opens the fridge. 'So let's see what we can eat in this fancy restaurant…'

She get's 2 pizza's out of the fridge. 'You want pizza Hawaii or Tuna?'

A big smile appears on Troy's face. 'HAWAII! This isn't gonna be as bad as I thought!'

Gabby puts the pizzas in the microwave and after 15 minutes they're eating their pizzas and talking about stuff.

_**After they ate their pizzas.**_

'What should we do now?' Gabby asks.

'Ehm… Just wondering, you like swimming?' Troy asks.

'Yeah, why. I thought you already knew that…'

'Then let's go swimming!' He pulls her outside the teachers room and drags her to the school swimming pool. (It's an inside pool)

'But Troy, I'm sorry but I don't have my bikini in my bag all the time..'

'So..'

'Well FYI I'm not swimming naked!'

'Why not!' He says cheeky.

'Troy!'

'Joking! But you do wear underwear don't you.'

'Yeah, of course!'

'Well, then you can use them, and after swimming we'll go to lost and found and look for something you can wear then.'

'Okay, I'll change in the locker rooms.'

_**After 5 minutes**_

'Troy, are you finished yet?' Gabby asks through the door.

NO ANSWER

'Troy? Troy!' She walks outside the locker rooms and to the pool.

'Looking for me Montez?' Troy appears behind her and pushes her into the pool.

'TROY BOLTON! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'

Troy chuckles. 'Well, I was thinking. What should I do to….'

He gets interrupted by Gabby who swam to the side of the pool and pulled him in.

'So, something else to say Bolton?' She says laughing.

'O, you're gonna pay for that Montez!' He chases after her and catches up with her. As he catches her he pushes her softly into the corner of the pool. Hard enough that she can't escape, but not as hard that he hurts her. And they laugh very hard

They look each other in the eyes.

'_Ah, I can't take this anymore! I have to kiss those sweet lips!' _Troy thinks.

Troy leans in. Gabby leans in aswell. Their lips touch for 3 seconds but after that Troy pulls back quickly.

'I… I.. am .. sorry. I shouldn't have.. have done.. that.' He says stuttering and he makes his way out of the pool but Gabriella pulls him back. He turns around of surprise and before he knows it their lips are already together. He kisses her back and before they both know it they are in the middle of a hot make-out session. Troy pushes Gabby to the wall again and moves his hands to her waist and starts pinching it softly. Gabriella lays her hands around his neck and caresses his hair. When Troy moves his hands higher up to her body…

She pulls back a little that only their lips are touching. 'Troy I don't want to go that far yet. I'm sorry.' She pulls back .

'Hey, it's okay. We don't have to. I'll wait as long as you want. But not if you don't kiss me again now, 'cause you're a REALLY good kisser! And if you don't want to be my girlfriend'

She giggles. Well let me think… girlfrie….' He kisses her again.

'Don't you dare say no Montez!'

She kisses him with A LOT of passion. 'If you don't get it now, I will not.' She giggles.

After another 27 minutes of making-out and 3 minutes of swimming they go out of the pool.

Gabby is about to go to the locker-rooms when she remembers that she doesn't have underwear.

'Troy, I still don't have anything to wear.' She says while walking back.

'So.' Troy says back with a cheeky smile.

'Troy, you know what I mean.'

'Yeah I know. Let's go to lost and found then. And here you have a towel.' He passes her a towel.

They walk to lost and found and find some things she could wear.

Yawns 'Troy, I'm tired, where can we sleep?'

'We can go to the nurse room, I bet they have beds there.'

_**They go to the nurse room.**_

'OMG! This is like a bedroom in a fancy hotel!' Gabby says when she sees the huge beds that are standing in the room. She walks over to one of them and let herself fall on the bed. 'Gosh this feels good!'

Troy laughs. 'Well let's go to bed.'

'But Troy, I'm scared to be alone in this huge bed.' She says with a baby voice.

'O really. Well what should we do about that… We can go to the lost and found to look if there's a big teddy bear for you'

'Troy!'

'Okay I'll come!'

Troy lays next to her and wraps his hands around her. 'Better now 'babe'' Troy says chuckling by the word _babe_. He wishes so bad he could call her like that one day, and now he can and it felt so good.

'hmmm…' Gabby says. She was already dozing off.

'Sweet dreams.'

_**The next morning.**_

'Troy, TROY! Gaby? Are you in here?' Mr. Bolton walks into the nurse room.

'huh?' Troy was woken up by the sound of Gabby's name. (LOL)

'Son! I'm glad I've found you! Are you and Gabby okay?'

Troy looks at Gabriella who's still sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiles. 'Yeah she is.'

'Thank God! But I think you better wake her up because school starts in 45 minutes.'

'Dad, can we please go home. I think Gabby is kinda tired and I think it's for the best for her mom too.'

'Well….'

**What will Mr. Bolton say? Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
